


Надпись, на которую можно молиться

by Eliza_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Впервые Ойкава понял, почему люди лишают себя права выбора, когда увидел, как Кьётани молился своему собственному богу.Соулмейт!ау, где соулмейтами становятся люди, которые взаимно влюбленны друг в друга, при этом ваши души находятся в гармонии, которая подходит вам.





	Надпись, на которую можно молиться

Ойкава всегда думал, что ему повезло. В его мире родственную душу можно было выбрать. Хотя ещё в эпоху прадедов не было такой возможности, у Тоору был шанс в этом вопросе, что не могло не радовать.   
Конечно, есть определённая доля неизбежности.   
  
Однако руки Тоору оставались чистыми в течение всей жизни, и ему нравилось это. Он не хотел знать мысли очередной у себя на коже, не хотел видеть на чьём-то теле. Это было достаточно вульгарно, чтобы кривиться при виде больших  _Изменщик_  или  _Идиот_  на чьём-то лбу или чужой щеке.  
  
Соулмейтом будет тот, в кого ты влюбишься, кто ответит тебе взаимностью, и с кем ты будешь ощущать связь душ. Достаточно много условий, чтобы не найти его никогда, но это было право выбора, которое, почему-то, многие люди вокруг отклоняли.  
  
Первый раз, когда до Ойкавы дошло, почему люди это делали, было на матче.   
  
Кьётани всегда был неуправляемым. Он был псом, который сорвался с цепи и хотел, чтобы его погладили, но при этом жутко кусался, прямо до костного мозга. Капитан никогда особо не боялся лишиться своей конечности — Псу было слабо прокусить достаточно глубоко, чтобы задеть хоть как-то, — однако послушание лишь в сторону Ива-чана уязвляло.

— Хэй, Пёс-чан, если ты... — Ойкава тут же заткнулся, внимательнее присмотревшись. Бесполезно говорить, когда тебя не слушают.  
  
Кьётани молился. Кто-то вроде Бешеного Пса молился, и это заставляло Ойкаву чувствовать себя более никчёмным капитаном, чем когда-либо до этого в жизни, когда он осознавал, что у него нет огромного таланта. Однако то, на что он молился, вызывало настоящий смех.  
  
_Постарайся_  — мелкими иероглифами по линии жизни на потной ладони еле-еле было видно, однако кто-то вроде этого неуправляемого подростка молился на эту надпись.

Возможно, подобные надписи были единственным фактором, которые не дали энергии этого сумасшедшего парня уйти в совершенно неправильное опасное русло. Ойкава надменно склонил голову чуть набок, оценивая картину в целом.  
  
Не больше трёх секунд на фразу:  
— Не расстрой свою родственную душу, Пёс-чан.  
  
Удивительным было то, как потом Кьётани играл. Будто действительно старался не подвести. Хотя, конечно, они проиграли.

Конечно. Будто это было так просто принять, ага, как же.  
  
Самое ужасное было в том, что день на проигрыше не закончился. Им надо было убрать свои мячи, уйти из этого зала (больше он никогда сюда не вернётся) и распрощаться с частью команды, которая младше их. Перед этим они поели, набив свои желудки, и хорошенько поплакали в своём родном спортзале Сейджо.  
  
Ойкава в этот момент даже захотел, чтобы у него была надпись, на которую можно молиться. Ведь это так круто — обращать свои молитвы к кому-то, кто может помочь их осуществить. Определённо, в этом был толк, да.  
  
Только кожа оставалась девственно чистой.  
  
Они с Иваизуми шли молча, прокручивая в голове каждый момент, каждое движение, каждый сброс. Как могло бы быть, если бы всё было чуть иначе, чуть по-другому, чуть в их пользу.  
  
Ладонь всё ещё горела от удара по спине, от которого, наверняка, у Ива-чана весь воздух из лёгких выбило.  
  
Это не был день, когда Ойкава получил свою первую надпись. Это был ужасный, печальный, расстраивающий и разочаровывающий день, который отрезал им всем больший смысл находиться в клубе дальше, чем они могли вынести. Однако это стало днём, когда они все поняли что-то новое, и Тоору признавал полезность этого дня.  
  
Как часто от Хаджиме можно было дождаться такой потрясающей речи? Да никогда. И в этот день он был рядом до самого конца, поэтому никакие слова на коже не были нужны.  
  
Ойкава пересматривал матч ещё месяц, отмечая, где было недостаточно, где стойка неправильная, где не успел сообразить. Он пялился в экран, зарывшись в растянутый свитер Иваизуми и скрывая запястья в рукавах, приходя каждый раз к тому, что говорил и что делал. 

— Довольно! — твёрдо произнёс Иваизуми, захлопывая крышку ноутбука в кафе и чуть ли не ломая чужие пальцы. — Ещё немного, Дурокава, и ты освоишь программы, чтобы фотошопить видео? Остановись.

Ему кинули сладкую булочку прямо в руки, несмотря на наличие явно чего-то повкуснее в этом кафе. Ойкава обиженно надулся и отвернулся, высматривая взглядом какую-нибудь девчонку, чтобы пофлиртовать и раззадорить Ива-чана (отвлечь от этой не-проблемы).  
  
— Ты помнишь, для чего мы здесь?  
— Конечно! — тут же вспылил Ойкава, упираясь взглядом в невозмутимую переносицу друга. — Мы здесь, чтобы подготовиться к финальным экзаменам. Для этого я и притащил ноутбук. А ты его чуть не сломал! — Ойкава с ещё большей театральностью тыкнул Иваизуми прямо в грудь, чтобы тот почувствовал всю направленную обиду.  
— Тогда давай заниматься экзаменами, а не тем, чем ты занимаешься.  
  
Тоору вздохнул с досадой и облокотился на ладонь, откусывая кусок вкусной сладкой булочки. Вот если бы все знания можно было бы так же откусить и положить себе прямо в голову, было замечательно. Готовиться к современной литературе, когда поступаешь на спортивное отделение — потеря времени, неужели это никто не понимал?  
  
Они начали работать, как только Ойкава отстоял необходимость кофе за их столиком. Некоторых конспектов не хватало у обоих, и тогда они спрашивали у кого-то в классе, кто не занимался волейболом и имел прекрасный (хотя бы на половину разборчивый) почерк. Боль в плечах и пояснице после всего этого зубрения и прохождения по тестовым вопросам не сравнима с болью после тренировки или удара по мячу. Эта боль была противной, тяжёлой, неприемлемой и утомляющей, распространяла дурное настроение по всему телу.  
  
Первую надпись Ойкава практически проморгал.  
  
Она выскочила мелкими завитушками возле линии роста волос, уже практически растворилась под кожей. Честно, умываясь, Тоору думал, что попал мылом себе в глаза, потому что он абсолютно точно не испытывал никакой симпатии ни к кому.  
  
_Идиот, лишь бы сдал на хороший балл._  
  
Это мог быть абсолютно кто угодно! Это могли быть те девчонки в кафе, которые посмотрели на него в ответ, или кто-то из класса, про кого Ойкава подумал, что этот человек приятный или хороший. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, не сейчас.  
  
Надпись исчезла через два часа, да, он даже засёк время.  
  
Первое впечатление у родственной души — что он идиот и зубрила, который учит в последние дни перед экзаменами. Лучше желать нельзя. Это просто такое же фиаско, как у Маки с надписью  _Какой большой_  на члене, фотку которой тот по всем контактам отослал.  
  
Конечно, Ойкава не собирался выставлять себя идиотом.  
  
У порога его встретил Хаджиме, с которым они завели непринуждённый диалог. Ойкава отлично умел контролировать своё выражение лица и свои эмоции, поэтому не должно было возникнуть проблем.  
  
— Да что ты свою прядь теребишь! Достал уже! — Ива-чан резко схватил левую ладонь и отдёрнул от лба чуть ли не до хруста в плечевом суставе.  
— Какого чёрта, Ива-чан!  
— Сегодня экзамен, который мы способны написать на хреновый балл. Так что лучше давай не бесить друг друга, — Иваизуми вздохнул и опустил плечи, уставившись под ноги. — Не ощущаю себя выпускником.  
— Ива-чан, ты знал, что ты истеричка?  
— Дерьмокава, а ты знал, что ты нервозник?   
  
Ойкава хмыкнул в никуда и показательно отвернулся от друга. Погода была отвратительно солнечная, Иваизуми хандрил по поводу того, что скоро перестанет быть школьником, а Ойкава лишился права выбора.  
  
Это была не та надпись, на которую он бы хотел молиться перед решающим жизнь матчем.  
  
— Да что у тебя там, поранился, что ли? — Иваизуми нервно облизал губы и подошёл ближе одним движением, отрывая вновь руку Ойкавы от лба. На секунду прошибло странным чувством. — Не заноси тогда инфекцию, дай посмотрю...  
  
Тоору несильно ударил друга по руке — настолько, что ладонь отлетела на приличное расстояние от лица, — со звонким шлепком, перекрывающим влажный зной в воздухе.  
— И ты тоже не заноси, Ива-чан. От такой заразы, как ты, заболеть обиднее.  
— Обиднее было заразиться от тебя гриппом на две недели, когда ты проболел пять дней.  
— Э, нет, Ива-чан. Обиднее было пропустить новую премьеру Стартрека, когда все твои уехали в город, а ты валялся с простудой дома.  
  
Они переругивались до самого порога школы, и уже там Иваизуми всё равно умудрился приблизиться максимально близко, чтобы поправить неровно сидящий галстук на обычно идеальной форме друга и бросить обеспокоенный взгляд, скользящий по росту волос. Но тональник придумали не только для скрытия прыщей.  
  
Ойкава был немного истощён, поэтому, наверное, действительно хотел кого-то рядом, кто бы смотрел и думал про него только хорошее, кто мог бы поддержать в любую секунду, кому можно было бы молиться и кто бы услышал эту молитву, воплощая в жизнь. Наверное, именно поэтому на бланке теста были отпечатки тонального крема.  
  
Но надписи, конечно, уже не было.  
  
Это было достаточно грустно — значит, у них с родственной душой просто возникла симпатия, они не так часто пересекаются и не так часто думают друг о друге.  
  
— Ойкава? — Хаджиме толкнул того в плечо, — нам пора уходить из кабинета.  
— Обед?  
  
Иваизуми недовольно нахмурился и грубо захватил русые волосы, оттягивая их от лба и видя идеально чистую кожу там, где вроде должна быть рана.  
  
Ладони Хаджиме были холодными и потными от волнения; это успокаивало и веселило от нервного возбуждения, позволяя проникать в голову мыслям о беспокойстве Ива-чана за лучшего друга.  
  
— Идиот, — он отпустил пряди, сморщившись, будто увидел что-то отвратительное. — Домой пора.  
— Грубо, Иваизуми, — проныл Ойкава, вставая с насиженного места. Тест был сложным, но выполнимым, пусть это была не их специальность. Они отлично повторили весь материал, так что могли выдохнуть спокойно, распрямив плечи.  
  
Всю дорогу до дома Иваизуми внимательно смотрел на друга, прикидывая примерно у себя в голове, что же действительно могло случиться, но так и не находил ответа. Тоору выглядел отстранённым и замкнутым внутри собственных мыслей, что пугало гораздо больше и по-человечески, чем его обычная помешанность.  
  
Они остановились возле того кафе, где в последний раз учились перед тестом. Возможно, его внезапное желание было настоящим расточительством, но на улице было очень знойно, плотно затянутый галстук неприятно сдавливал шею, а солнце только-только приблизилось к горизонту. Внутри помещения было не так много народу, пусть студенты ближайшего вуза стекались сюда на ужин, и, постояв секунд пять, Ойкава произнёс:

— Отпразднуем наш успех?

— Дождись сначала результатов теста, придурок, — Иваизуми хмыкнул и несильно ударил по голове Тоору ребром ладони, но тут же пошёл к двери. — Раз пригласил, значит платишь.  
— Хэй! Ива-чан, имей совесть!   
  
Они поздоровались с владельцем, заказали по чашке рамена и уставились одновременно в окно. Уже закат был красивый, багряно-алый, пылающий, убивающий; он убивал последний рубеж между ними-школьниками и ними-по-разные-стороны-баррикад. На улице пахло осенью.  
  
Они могли бы готовиться к этим тестам за неделю, чтобы успеть поехать на национальные, но они готовились к ним как обычные школьники. Эти тесты были приближены к показателям итоговых, поэтому учителя наседали сверху, дабы средний балл был достаточно высок. Просто готовиться к контрольным, как обычные ученики, которые волнуются перед поступлением в университет.  
  
— Ива-чан, мы же, получается, последний раз проводили официальный матч в одной команде, да? — Ойкава повернулся к другу лицом, потом уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя. Школьная форма пахла юностью; пахла дезодорантом, потом, резиной и чернилами из стирающейся ручки. Иваизуми отпил от своего напитка, ставя пустую миску в миску Ойкавы, и замер, понимая. Вот оно.  
  
Это действительно был их последний матч.  
  
— Ты правда переживаешь по этому поводу? Потому что даже не пытайся меня разжалобить таким девчачьим способом, я всё равно размажу тебя, — его голос был спокойным, а интонация мягкой. Ойкава встрепенулся, пытаясь рассмотреть в друге что-то, что сломало образ, и не мог увидеть. Потом вздохнул и отпил из своего стакана колу.  
  
Пузырьки прямо в мозг ударяли.  
  
— Это же грустно, Ива-чан, — он оглядел вокруг, ища девушек, которые были в прошлый раз в кафе, но не мог вспомнить ни одной. Возможно, его соулмейт проходил вовсе около окон и заметил родственную душу, что было проблематично. Нет, подождите, Ойкава не мог быть таким безответственным, чтобы случайно выбрать себе в родственные души проходящую за окном девушку.  
  
Надпись давно пропала, значит мысль была поверхностной, не слишком значимой, не засевшей в душу.  
  
Нужно ли ему было это сейчас? С другой стороны, что могло заполнить пустоту от проигрыша лучше, чем родственная душа?  
  
— Это повод к росту, разве не так? — Иваизуми задумчиво уставился в глаза Ойкавы, и тот отвёл взгляд.  
— Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос, это невежливо.

— Ты всегда будешь окружён людьми. Ты будешь использовать их по-максимуму, в этом твой талант. Последнее, что я хочу видеть, — Хаджиме на секунду остановился, будто стесняясь, — как ты хандришь. Не порть мне настроение.  
— Ива-чан такой эгоист, — Ойкава надулся, как в детстве, когда друг не хотел играть с ним, и уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя. — Мы же будем не вместе. Неужели тебя это не расстраивает?  
  
Сгиб локтя — не самое безопасное место, чтобы прятать свои чувства, в общем-то. Но хорошее место, чтобы спрятать свои бесстыжие глаза.  
  
— Возможно, это будет сложно, да. Непривычно? В любом случае, мы же не расстаёмся навсегда, не будь королевой драмы.

Подобные разговоры вызывали у Хаджиме чувство неловкости и ненужного пафоса, но ещё больше — желание сделать нечто несвойственное и подходящее атмосфере. Поэтому он даже не удивился, обнаружив свою правую руку в волосах Тоору. Его кожа головы аномально горячая, а волосы очень мягкие, хотя возле корней уже грязнились. Он мог бы трепать эти мягкие волосы, похожие на шерсть щенка, весь день. Если бы не возмущённо-перекошенное лицо Ойкавы, конечно.

У Ойкавы слова выскочили на коже, словно ненужный прыщ, они не попали на национальные, через полгода ему будет некому молиться, потому что Ива-чан вредный и идёт не в тот университет, а ещё делает странные вещи. Ойкава, в самом-то деле, королевой драмы быть не хочет, но в такие моменты по-другому не получается.

Второй раз Ойкава снова практически пропускает, потому что надпись вновь мелкая, вновь написана в каком-то дурацком месте — на правом крыле носа, и выглядит как грязь или чёрные точки. Он торчит в ванной непозволительно долго, выбешивая сестру, которая впервые взялась отвести собственного сына в школу, потому что они остались на ночёвку в родительском доме. 

Грязь сложилась в  _Отстранённый_.

Теперь он отстранённый идиот, который, видимо, не сдал экзамены, поэтому хочет закончить жизнь самоубийством? Вот что думал о нём его соулмейт? Серьёзно? Он не мог выглядеть настолько жалким даже тогда.  
  
Но, наверное, выглядел.

Ойкава поскрёб кожу несколько раз — надпись пропала бесследно, будто её тут и не было.  
  
Связь родственных душ — дело сложное, на самом деле. И выбора тут только половина. В тебя могли безумно влюбиться, ты влюбишься так же в ответ, но вы не станете соулмейтами, потому что ваши души не очень подходят друг другу — несогласие в бытовых вопросах, семейных, разные ценности, слишком разные изначальные характеры. С друзьями же, когда ваша гармония душ идеальна, тоже не всегда получается завязать связь — не слишком ей нравится подобная любовь с минимум кожи, до которой можно прикасаться. Иногда люди просыпались усыпанными словами в один день, хотя друг к другу, кажется, ничего толком не испытывали, и через десять лет понимали, что это было самым лучшим, что случалось в жизни.

Очень много факторов, и как связь действовала в каждой ситуации, было непредсказуемо. 

Как бы было хорошо, если бы Ива-чан оказался его соулмейтом. Он был идеальным вариантом. Тем, кто не назовёт мудаком из-за одержимостью волейболом, и тем, к кому можно подойти перед матчем и сжать крепко на удачу. А когда уедет — молиться на надпись, прямо как Кьётани. Не то чтобы это тогда помогло, но гораздо лучше, чем любая девчонка.

И это было бы удобно.

Ойкава размышлял над этим целую неделю. Это всё было довольно неловко, но, к удивлению, приятно. И не так напряжно.

— Ях-хо, Яхаба! — Ойкава с громким стуком открыл дверь спортивного зала. — Мы здесь только ради тебя, дорогой кохай, так что цени это. 

В спортзале пахло их школьной жизнью, точно так же, как школьная форма. Только гораздо гуще, больше, даже приторнее. Здесь были звуки — скрип кроссовок, удары ладоней, удары мячей о пол, наставления Мизогучи, — которые дополняли всё это, делали более объёмным и острым.

Ойкава наконец ощутил себя в своей тарелке.

— Не задирай кохаев, Дерьмокава, — послышалось сзади под одобрительный гул Маки и Маттсуна. Казалось бы, всего две недели тестов, но как же не хватало этого.  
  
Второгодки тут же остановили все упражнения, не ожидая ещё раз увидеть семпаев так близко. Ватари вовсе замер в прыжке, чуть неудачно приземлившись на колено. Ойкава вздохнул полной грудью, ощущая общую неловкость. После подобного слезливого расставания войти снова в спортивный зал было странным, ностальгирующим поступком.

Третьегодки тут же разошлись по нужным местам. Иваизуми пришёл сегодня только для того, чтобы вернуть в чувства зазнавшегося Кьётани, который без проблем получил статус аса из необходимости назначить хоть кого-то, поэтому постоянно злился. Матсукава взялся за Киндаичи, который слишком привык видеть третьегодок на площадке и не знал, что делать без них и на кого ориентироваться. Он был похож на потерянного котёнка, но почему-то никто не давал Ойкаве сказать это вслух. Ханамаки взялся за Куними, который был слишком безэмоциональным и мог показаться высокомерным, если не знать, как дрожали эти руки во время подач.

Казалось, всё пришло в абсолютный хаос, как только Ойкава ушёл.

— Ватари-кун, иди сюда, — бывший капитан подозвал либеро, и тот, предвкушая очередную промывку мозгов, счастливо поскакал в их сторону. Ойкава обнял их обоих за плечи, прижимая поближе к себе, чтобы они поняли, как он недоволен. — Ватари-кун, что надо говорить Яхабе-чану, когда тот нервничает?

— Что он лучший капитан, он не должен быть вами, у него есть собственный стиль игры и все его очень любят и уважают, потому что он может усмирить Кьётани, — постоянно кивая головой, как болванчик, говорил Ватари, всё больше и больше улыбаясь пропорционально покраснению шеи Яхабы. — Нам приходится говорить это постоянно.

Довольный ответом, Ойкава отпустил либеро тренироваться дальше. Хотя, конечно, чуть позже он подойдёт к нему и скажет кое-что по поводу угла подката — ещё года три, и когда-нибудь по рёбрам пойдут трещины. Но позже.

— Так скажи мне, Яхаба-чан, почему ты выглядишь так, будто твоя команда готова тебя сожрать? Ещё даже первогодки не приходили, чтобы ты так нервничал, в конце концов! Я воспитывал тебя не так, — экс-капитан сокрушённо покачал головой, не принимая эту ужасную действительность. — Не заставляй нас усомниться в тебе, понял?

Яхаба хорошо сдерживал свои эмоции. Настолько хорошо, что в своё время, как бы Ойкава не старался, ему нельзя было дать хоть какую-то кличку. Вдохновение никак не приходило, и целых два года Ойкава думал, что нужно нечто лучше, чем обычное -чан. Но сейчас, глядя на этого потерявшегося ребёнка, он не мог найти ничего лучше этого.

— Потом будут ещё первогодки... — простонал Яхаба, зажмуриваясь изо всех сил. — И как я оказался в такой ситуации... 

— Не умаляй достоинств наших тренеров, ты не должен составлять абсолютно каждую программу для игрока. И разве ты не справился с тем, чтобы найти отличившихся на соревнованиях средних школ? — Ойкава припомнил все те заметки двумя почерками, которые отлично дополняли друг друга. Как ни странно, новый капитан обращал внимание на техническую составляющую и то, как будущие первогодки ориентировались и чувствовали площадку, когда как ас отмечал взаимоотношения и характер, отметая сразу нескольких, которых Яхаба предложил пригласить, потому что они не подходили характерами и не смогли бы ужиться. — Они были весьма хороши.

На щеке Яхабы проступило крупными кандзи  _Слишком близко к Ойкаве_ , и Тоору прижал к себе ещё ближе своего кохая. Это было весело, злить Бешеного Пса.

В такие моменты Ойкава думал, что родственные души — нечто непонятное и загадочное, работающее неподвластно мозгу и логике.

У Яхабы были отличные инстинкты и чувство площадки, которыми в первом году он пользовался неумело и неуклюже, принижая себя из-за несоответствия с физической формой. Но сейчас он практически расцвёл, и последнее, чего хотел Ойкава, так это снова накрывать его тенью.

— Ты можешь справиться с Кьётани, значит и с остальными справишься. Не может быть ничего хуже, чем желания ударить капитана в первый день, а хуже его быть не может, поверь.

— Капитан, не дразните его. Иначе... — Яхаба на секунду замолк, возвращая себе привычное выражение лица; улыбчивое, доброе, которое скрывало его с толпой и делало более опасным, — я могу дать номер той девочке из класса 3-5, которая очень интересовалась Иваизуми-саном.

Ойкава рефлекторно поднял руки вверх, ощутив угрожающий взгляд затылком и практически услышав свист мяча, который летел в его голову.

— Почему ты просто не можешь всё время оставаться милым? Когда ты начал думать, что шантажировать своего капитана является нормой? Я могу обидеться и больше не отвечать на твои смс-ки, Яхаба-чан.

Яхаба вздохнул поглубже и выровнялся. Его плечи расправились, спина стала более прямой, взгляд в затылок, казалось, придавал уверенности в сегодняшнем дне. 

— Вы так и не сказали свою прощальную речь, — он остановился и повернулся вполоборота. Его голос не был вопросительным, но Ойкава в этот момент ощутил себя так, будто обязан был заботиться о нём чуть лучше и чуть больше, чем было до этого момента. Он отрицательно покачал головой, чуть улыбнувшись.

Отпустить эту часть будет действительно сложно, что тут говорить.

— Мы будем приходить до самого выпуска, чтобы тренировать вас. В конце концов, я не снял с себя капитанство после первых межшкольных, поэтому у тебя, к моему сожалению, действительно мало опыта, — Ойкава хлопнул в ладоши, пытаясь прогнать звон в ушах. Казалось, что подчёркнутый номер на спине, пусть это уже не была официальная форма, прожигал насквозь. — Сегодня при мне будешь всем накидывать, даже Ватари. Хочу посмотреть, куда ты продвинулся.

Это был один из самых лучших дней после проигрыша. Пускай Яхаба до сих пор недооценивал Киндаичи и Куними, это со временем пройдёт. А вот желание позлить Бешеного Пса могло вылиться в нечто опасное, поэтому беспокоило гораздо больше.

— Ива-чан! — он тыкнул Иваизуми в макушку и устало откинулся на спину. Дома было хорошо, особенно когда родители вместе с сестрой уезжали во внезапный отпуск, ведь Тоору стал таким невероятно раздражительным. — Я не понимаю. Они же соулмейты! Разве это не должно быть преимуществом на площадке?

Иваизуми, мозг которого был промыт сначала двумя фильмами Стартрека подряд, а затем тестами по английскому (в котором он был неплох, но почему эти вопросы вообще не имели привязки к реальному языку, который помог бы им разговаривать с иностранцами?), затравленно поднял взгляд и опустил голову на край кровати. Перевёрнутый Ойкава был смешной.

Повторите вопрос, пожалуйста.

— Маттсуну и Маки это, вроде, вообще никак не помогло на площадке, — Хаджиме пожал плечами, мол, толку от этого ни грамма. 

— Это другое, — Ойкава нахмурился, перечеркнув очередную схему в блокноте. — Они же не связующий и ас.

— По твоей логике нам бы тоже было хорошо стать соулмейтами, — Иваизуми весело покачал головой, типа, чего ты только не скажешь, Ойкава.

Ручка в чужих руках замерла на пару секунд.

— Ты снова клонишь не в ту степь. У нас было не так. Нашей дружбе не нужны надписи, — Ойкава прочистил горло, будто это могло прочистить голову от столь навязчивой мысли. — Им бы это могло помочь договориться тогда, когда они не могли подобрать слов, но единственное, что делают Яхаба и Кьеукен, это бесят друг друга взаимно. Я не понимаю, как они могли стать родственными душами.

— Возможно, это их обычный способ общения?

Тоору зарылся левой рукой в волосы Хаджиме, притягивая ещё ближе, чтобы тот подобрался и сел вплотную к кровати. Гладить Ива-чана — как гладить ёжика, такое же приятное покалывание на ладонях. Так же шаршаво и так же непозволительно недолго.

— Здесь другое. Яхаба-чан хочет, чтобы Бешеный Пёс-чан облажался перед нами. Пасы, которые можно назвать нормальными, но которые чуть выше, чуть ниже, чуть ближе к сетке; максимально неудобно, но пробить всё ещё возможно, — Ойкава оторвал свою ладонь от чужой макушки, сдвинул колено так, чтобы оно касалось затылка Ива-чана, и перечеркнул очередную схему.

Было что-то в этой жизни, чего он не понимал в эмоциональном плане, и это бесило до жути.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как личные ссоры влияют на работу команды в целом, — Иваизуми вздохнул и, о боги, кто бы знал, насколько сильно он устал.  
— Если ты не заметил, при моём капитанстве в команде никогда не было крупных ссор. И я не помню, чтобы мы с тобой действительно ссорились. Ещё недавно всё было в порядке! Будь я более вульгарным парнем, просто посоветовал бы им потрахаться, но не могу этого сделать.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что дело не в этом, Ива-чан, — Ойкава проныл это с таким сожалением, будто, будь дело в сексуальной неудовлетворённости других, всё действительно было бы очень просто. — А то, что есть сейчас, через полгода может развалить основную связку. 

Иваизуми ослабил и так болтающийся галстук на шее и потянулся к рядом лежащему мячу, чтобы немного бесцельно покидать вверх. Не то чтобы он не привык к подобным обсуждением подобных манипуляций с другими людьми, просто это было некомфортно, когда бы это не происходило. Казалось, что Ойкаве просто лучше думалось, когда он говорил вслух, но это также давало возможность просто поговорить, что в последнее время ценилось особенно.

На самом деле, экс-капитан мог справиться с этим сам. Его разговоры один на один творили чудеса с людьми, которые нельзя было объяснить иначе, как магией. Но сейчас они словно забрели в опасную зону.

Несмотря на ветреность Ойкавы, тот до сих пор ни разу не говорил про надписи. У него не было родственной души, хотя со средней школы он перевстречался минимум с десятью девчонками. Всё это только доказывало теорию, какой он в душе засранец.

— Ты стараешься быть хорошим семпаем, да? — Иваизуми усмехнулся, крутя мяч на указательном пальце левой руки.

— Я всегда был хорошим семпаем, — интонация получилась слишком серьёзная, и Ойкава поспешил отвести взгляд от оголённой шеи. — Лучше скажи, чего я не понимаю.

Ойкава понимал слишком многое, гораздо больше, чем Иваизуми понимал сам и в два раза больше, чем смог бы объяснить. Но иногда даже друг забывал, насколько Тоору ещё ребёнок, как он сам.

— Некоторые люди действительно ссорятся. И им надо помириться. В любом случае, разве тот разговор не вернул Яхабе уверенность в себе или что-то такое?

— Ох, если бы, — в этот раз голос был действительно сожалеющим, без наигранности. — Смс стало меньше, но по нему видно, как он загоняется. Поговори с Кьётани, а? — Ойкава практически шмыгнул носом, выражая свою беспомощность. — Он с радостью послушается тебя.

Иваизуми закатил глаза, но кивнул, для профилактики один раз ударив несильно в голень. Чтобы не зазнавался и не думал, что сможет манипулировать им вечно.

— Давай завтра с утра на пробежку вместе? — было кое-что ещё, что действительно волновало в Ойкаве. Он внезапно отказался от совместных пробежек по утрам, хотя раньше это было их традицией. Отговаривался, что устал, что не выспался (этому было легко поверить), но несколько дней подряд без тренировок он выдержать не мог, это точно.

— Прости, Ива-чан, давай как-нибудь в другой раз?

Хаджиме нахмурился, но кивнул.

Ладно.

Он подождёт, пока Дурокава сможет открыть рот, да, пока это не приобрело критическое значение, он мог ждать.

С утра в зеркале прямо на чуть виднеющейся вене внутреннего сгиба локтя Ойкава увидел  _Отличный семпай_ , когда чистил зубы.

Ох, кажется, теперь он готов расплакаться, хотя не очень уверен в этом.

Возле двери его, как и всегда (пожалуйста, пусть так же будет всегда), ждал Ива-чан. Только в этот раз более несобранный, совсем без галстука, несколько пуговиц не застёгнуто, и так торчащие волосы даже не приглажены. В глазах было нечто странное, такое шальное, и улыбка слишком клыкастая.

Иваизуми переминался с ноги на ногу, пока Ойкава затягивал галстук потуже на своей шее. Иваизуми осматривался вокруг, пока Ойкава застёгивал все пуговицы на рукавах рубашки. Иваизуми морщился в нетерпении без потери улыбки, пока Ойкава набирал воздуха в грудь побольше.

Тут по взгляду даже на спину видно — вот оно.

— Дурокава, где ты там так долго шатаешься? 

Было очень странно, видеть Ива-чана таким ненормально-счастливым. У его волос будто собирались искры, которые били током, и каждый удар казался приятным.

Можно было понадеяться, что это статическое электричество, пожалуйста? 

— Давай, Ива-чан, хвастайся, — Ойкава приобнял друга за плечи, прижимая так сильно, насколько возможно. — Если есть кто-то, кому ты понравился такой страшный, то я безмерно ра-а-ад.

Щёки Иваизуми чуть-чуть покраснели, а лицо тут же обрело недовольный вид.

— Дурокава, отпусти меня.

— Да ладно, Ива-чан, я любя. У тебя же на лице написано, — Иваизуми тут же принялся ощупывать своё лицо, будто действительно мог нащупать какую-то надпись, выдавающую его с головой, — это выражение просто, боги! 

— Твою мать, нельзя так пугать людей! Мне хватает того, что я вижу твою рожу ежедневно.

Ойкава был готов надуть щёки и отвернуться, но любопытство и близость школы — они уже прошли большую часть пути в перепалке и неловком молчании — взяли своё.

— Так кто это, м, Ива-чан? 

Иваизуми обернулся вокруг, поглядел даже наверх, чтобы удостовериться, что за ними никто не следил, и сказал:

—  _Хочу, чтобы он был моим соулмейтом_ , — как-то слишком уверенно и громко для того, кто получил первую надпись. Словно вовсе не стеснялся, словно в этом не было ничего смущающего. — Прямо во всю спину, представляешь? 

Ойкава с какой-то боязнью отдёрнул ладонь от чужой спины, будто там жглось болью.

— И в кого же наш Ива-чан влюбился, а? Скажешь своему лучшему другу?

Хаджиме пристально посмотрел, вздохнул, покачал головой, засунул руки в карманы и сказал:

— Никаких подозрений. Возможно, кто-то из близких? 

Они неловко расстались в коридоре. Он буквально говорил всеми своими жестами, что Ойкава должен подумать над тем, что сейчас произошло, но не было никаких мыслей в голове. 

Ведь, наверняка, единственный, кто думал так, это сам Ойкава.

Но тогда происходил полнейший бред.

Ведь Тоору так часто думал об Ива-чане. Чтобы он оставался рядом. Никуда не исчезал. Чтобы всегда поддерживал. Какую крутую речь выдал. Какие прикольные у него волосы-ёжик. 

Конечно, связь действительно могла работать странно и непонятно. Могла связать кого-то вроде Кьётани и Яхабы, Маттсуна и Маки. Которые не подозревали толком ни о чём, кроме того, что им хорошо вместе.

Главным отличием их с Иваизуми от друзей было то, что они всегда могли сказать друг другу самое важное. Никакие надписи им никогда не были нужны.

Ойкава посмотрел на пустой коридор вокруг, ощутив тишину давящей на плечи, и решил прогулять первый урок. Его успеваемость строилась не только на посещениях, поэтому чуть-чуть подумать он мог себе позволить. Чувство, что его ткнули лицом во что-то важное, никак не проходило. Оно сжимало сердце под рёбрами и распространялось глухой болью-пульсацией по всему телу, отдавая в горле тошнотой.

Небо голубое даже осенью. А галстук слишком узко затянут. Ойкава вдохнул поглубже и уселся на свою сумку, чуть содрогнувшись от порыва ветра. Солнце не согревало, оно словно уже стало зимним, лишь ослепляло почём зря.

Ойкава прикрыл ладонью глаза, сощурившись и попытавшись всмотреться в облака-перья, когда наконец увидел. Вся правая ладонь — в мелких, чуть покрупнее, чуть посветлее, совсем чёрных иероглифах. Они горели правдой, от них растекалось неприятное горькое тепло, а рука немела. От  _начала и конца_ , до  _идиот, придурок, неуверенный, мягкие волосы, красивые руки, глаза как ямы._

Это будут ямы мусора, в которые Ива-чан упадёт с головой.

Ойкава неумело улыбнулся, снимая пиджак, несмотря на ужасный порывистый ветер, который раньше не был так заметен. Расстегнул манжеты и закатал рукава, рассматривая всё новое и новое. 

 _Лучшие пасы_  соседствует на венах с  _плакса_ ,  _отвратительно-восхитительные пальцы_  рядом с внешней стороны руки обвивают поперёк  _хочется дотронуться до век_ ,  _слишком сухие губы_  параллельна  _слишком устал_ ,  _нормальный семпай_  на сухой коже рядом с локтем.

Конечно, не лучший, а всего лишь нормальный. Ойкава вновь улыбнулся, только уже шире, и попытался оттянуть кожу на самом локте, чтобы рассмотреть самую последнюю (наверное, самую важную), когда услышал голос, полный отвращения:

— Только не говори, что пытаешься дотронуться языком локтя.

У Иваизуми на щеке слишком крупно выведена надпись  _придумывает глупые сравнения_ , а на открытой шее  _Хочу, чтобы ты пришёл на крышу_. Ойкава совершенно уверен, что не думал ничего такого, поэтому ему казалось, что его провели. Наверняка Ива-чан маркером написал или ручкой, да.

Надпись с шеи исчезла моментально, как только Хаджиме сел рядом, не оставляя никаких следов.

— Я всего лишь пытался прочесть надпись на локте, не будь таким грубым, Ива-чан, — Ойкава пихнул ему свой локоть прямо под нос, тыкая в лицо, чтобы Иваизуми наконец сказал, что там написано.

Хаджиме резко разогнул руку и натянул рукав школьной рубашки практически до самых пальцев, чуть не порвав.

— Надень пиджак. Ветер же, Дурокава.

На виске, уходя за линию роста волос, тут же появилось  _заботится по-идиотски_. Что же, это будет сложно. Ойкава совсем не хотел думать, где проступали все остальные мысли, до которых он успел додуматься буквально несколько минут назад.

По крайней мере, он не думал... О нет, боги, он не настолько конченый, чтобы повторять ошибки Маки и Маттсуна. Смотря на проявляющуюся надпись на лбу, Ойкава утвердился в том, что он дурак. Они же переодевались в одной раздевалке, принимали душ тут же, а до двенадцати вообще купались в одной ванной, так что не думать об этом в каком-то смысле было противоестественно, но всё же, почему на лбу...

Ойкава драматично вздохнул, уткнувшись в сгиб локтя носом и чувствуя, как на плечи опустился его собственный пиджак.

— Как так получилось, Ива-чан?

Иваизуми рядом пожал плечами с непроницаемым лицом, смотря на городской пейзаж (ведь смотреть в ямы так трудно, да?). Переведя взгляд, он поплатился — смех разобрал Иваизуми до слёз при лишь мимолётном понимании надписи на лице Ойкавы.

— Эй, Ива-чан! — Тоору обиженно надулся, тут же начиная тереть всё лицо, словно надписи были обычной пастой из обычной синей ручки, — там что-то неприличное, да? Как ты посмел!

— Подожди, я тебя сфоткаю. Не дёргайся! — Иваизуми трясущимися руками полез в карманы брюк.

— У тебя тоже на лбу срань всякая, но я же не ржу. Умей контролировать себя!

Судя по выражению лица, эта фраза явно не добавила очков в пользу Ойкавы. Ива-чан на удивление хорошо умел находить болевые точки и бить по нервам. Это никогда не оставляло синяков, но ощущение неудачного соскальзывания локтя со стола и выверта словно наизнанку коленки оставалось ещё часа на два.

Иваизуми вцепился в пиджак Ойкавы, но уже через секунду — захват сзади, не вздохнуть. Тоору попытался оттянуть руку от своего горла, но добился лишь большей отдачи. И, когда казалось, что нельзя быть больше униженным, чем поднимать руки вверх и задыхаться после ослабления хвата, он получил точный удар в нерв. Сейчас всё тело Иваизуми должно было покрыться надписями  _Жестокий_  и  _Садист_ , но этого не произошло.

Иногда Ойкаву пугало то, насколько он принимал подобный стиль общения. Выводить Ива-чана из себя очень весело, но получать за это совсем не входило в топ-10 любимых вещей.

— Не думай, что, если побьёшь меня, то будешь чувствовать себя нормально, — укоризненно произнёс Тоору, уже думая, какую надпись целенаправленно поместить на лоб своей, как оказывается, родственной душе.

Так странно.

Ива-чан стал его родственной душой.

Иваизуми презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся, потягиваясь. Внутри стало немного теплее.

— Так бывает. Связь душ пересиливает любую влюблённость, ей достаточно малейшей симпатии, и она принимает твой выбор. В любом случае, мы же уже ничего не сделаем, да? Так что незачем расстраиваться.

Кто тут ещё был королевой драмы. Ойкава устало закатил глаза и поднялся — судя по времени на мобильнике, скоро начнётся третий урок. Если они не намерены вдаваться в глубокий психологический анализ друг друга и выяснять, что влюбиться в лучшего друга детства — это так банально, то и оставаться мёрзнуть смысла не было.

— Теперь мы можем хорошо написать экзамены? — Ойкава попытался пошутить, но это только добавило напряжённости в воздух. Атмосфера не то чтобы была неловкой, от неё не хотелось сбежать и скрыться, она скорее не была лёгкой или радостной, что было немного печально. — Ты же поможешь мне с задачами на генетику, Ива-чан? — продолжить шутку было плохой идеей.

Иваизуми засунул руки в карманы и пошёл к выходу с крыши.

— Я пытаюсь понять, Хаджиме. Не оставляй меня здесь, чтобы я делал какие-то свои собственные выводы без твоего мнения на этот счёт, — Ойкава ощущал, как улыбка с собственных губ моментально спала.

Тоору явно не был первым, кто влюбился, но он стал первым, кто получил свою мельчайшую надпись и не рассказал об этом. Как это случилось? Почему Ива-чан влюбился в него? 

Ветер подул прямо в лицо, и Тоору сощурился, надевая пиджак и слыша спиной, что соулмейт ждал его.

Даже не так. За что он смог полюбить?

Ива-чан же такой надёжный. Он настоящий духовный лидер, который напрямую может повести людей, при этом с ним не страшно разговаривать на темы, которые близки сердцу. Он не предаст, поддержит, остановит. А Ойкава? Постоянно с ненастоящей улыбкой, манией управления людьми и поломанным здоровьем из-за незнания меры.

Это отражалось во взгляде.

— Я рад, что это ты, — Иваизуми произнёс на выдохе с каким-то ненормальным стеснением. Его уши и шея загорелись, и на не совсем светлой коже это смотрелось очень... горячо. Как ожог. — Но честно говоря, я думал, что занимаю чуть больше места в твоей голове.

А! Вот оно. Ойкава нашёл.

— Просто зачем думать, если можно сказать? — Тоору умиротворённо прикрыл глаза, наконец чувствуя, что всё так, как надо.

Возможно, они это ещё обсудят в будущем. Они точно ещё много раз будут говорить об этом. О стёртых границах, проблемных мыслях и общей квартире в Токио. О цвете щёток, надписях не вовремя и сексе. Но сейчас это казалось таким мелочным и ненужным, что отбросилось прочь.

— Действительно, зачем думать вообще? — Иваизуми презрительно фыркнул. — Хочешь сразу в зал?

Дверь на крышу закрылась, и холодный ветер больше не дул в спину или лицо, заставляя глаза слезиться или подгоняя под ноги, но не лёгкая атмосфера между ними до сих пор осталась. Как и тепло внутри, разливающееся, почему-то, от висков, щекоча нос и перетекая в горло желанием вдохнуть побольше воздуха.

Очень странное чувство.

Возможно ли, что душа находится в висках, где пульсирует кровь?

— Мизогучи разрешит?  
— Всё в порядке, ключи от зала у меня.  
— А мне он никогда не давал ключи.  
— Боялся, что ты сделаешь дубликат.  
— Зачем? У меня и так есть.  
— Ойкава... — Иваизуми прорычал имя будто ругательство, потирая собственную переносицу. — И как меня угораздило...

Ойкава хотел бы обидеться, если честно. Надуть щёки и отвернуться с самым оскорблённым видом, словно это действительно могло задеть. Но он не мог сделать это физически — тепло внутри не давало шанса оторвать взгляд от открытого участка шеи Хаджиме, где проявилось почему-то на английском  _Reliable_.

Тоору мог лишь беспомощно посмотреть в потолок и развести руками, понимая, что бессилен здесь.

Не сказать, чтобы он не любил Ива-чана. Ойкава никогда не был таким придурком, чтобы отрицать свои чувства, но чувства Хаджиме немного отличались, были в другой плоскости. И сейчас это как никогда видно; он хорошо умел сдерживать чувства, а в этот момент в этом не было необходимости. Эти красные кончики ушей и опущенная в злом смущении голова умиляли.

Ойкава подкрался сзади и запустил со всего размаху ладони в волосы Иваизуми, начиная сильно трепать по голове.

Они отрабатывали приём и подачу около трёх часов, а затем поправляли друг другу позу прыжка. Попробовали планирующую подачу — Иваизуми было сложнее, потому что он больше полагался на силу, а Ойкаве проще, потому что он привык контролировать положение каждой клетки в ладони. Пусть это уже не пригодится команде, им нужно это.

Пошлые надписи с лица пропали, кожа стала полностью белая — волейбол и тренировки отчищали тело и разум от всего лишнего.

— Эй! Что вы тут делаете! Если вы мой семпай, это не значит, что вы можете занимать всю площадку самолично.

Ойкава посмотрел на пышущего негодованием Яхабу, как тот смотрел на бывшего семпая, и со вздохом признал, что, наверное, он больше не будет приходить сюда каждый день, чтобы проверить их. Подкинув мяч в ладонях и сморгнув пот с ресниц, номер один Сейджо понял, что пора отдавать свой номер окончательно и бесповоротно.

Яхаба больше не смотрел на него как на божество — скорее выглядел недовольным младшим братом, с которым они в детстве неплохо общались, но не сейчас. Он больше не нуждался в особом покровительстве. Небрежные жесты, его покровительственные взгляды на команду, даже осанка и то, как он перетянул сетку — всё говорило о самостоятельности. 

— Вообще-то, я пришёл поговорить с Кьётани, — Иваизуми подал голос со скамьи, вытирая пот полотенцем.

Бешеный пёс тут же выбежал из раздевалки, чуть ли не виляя хвостом, и подбежал к Иваизуми. Тот растерялся от напора, не понимая, что делать, но через пару секунд взял себя в руки и стал буквально на пальцах объяснять важные вещи.

Ас должен быть примером команде. Он должен упорно тренироваться и вдохновлять. Он должен быть отличным партнёром связующему.

Непреложные истины.

Ойкава хихикнул и отвернулся от них, чувствуя, как Яхаба-чан неодобрительно смотрел.

— Пора заказывать новую форму с новым номерами.

Глаза Яхабы расширились от удивления, и он практически уронил мяч, который ему пасанул семпай.

— Но ведь первогодки... Лучше же сразу на них заказать...

— Не дури, сам ведь знаешь, какие неприятные наладки могут возникнуть с нашими цветами. Когда я был первый год капитаном, — Ойкава тут же сморщился, будто ощутив острую зубную боль и съев лимон одновременно, — наша бело-бирюзовая форма в первой партии почему-то была вся голубая. Знал бы ты, как нас стебали все клубы в школе. Благо, за пределы не вышло.

Боги, он не хотел представлять, что бы было, если эта история стала достоянием Мияги. Тогда ещё Маттсун и Маки только-только признались, что родственные души друг друга; все в команде называли неудачу с формой проклятьем соулмейтов.

— Первогодкам всегда можно заказать в начале учебного года, — спустя несколько минут завершил мысль Ойкава, прислоняясь к сетке.

У Яхабы был вид, будто он душил котёнка собственными руками, и это тоже было по-своему мило, хотя и грустно. Грустно больше.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы не забыли, что твой номер должен быть подчёркнутой единицей, а его четвёркой. После ухода мне хочется оставить крепкую и сильную основу, которая может победить на национальных. Возможно, я немного переусердствовал, — Ойкава ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Иваизуми, который со всего размаху ударил по плечу Кьётани, впавшего в глубокую задумчивость. — Из самых эгоистичных соображений.

Теперь Яхаба стал похож на того, кто ещё и щенков пинает, и это уже совсем перебор. Тоору прижал к себе поближе Шигеру, вся атмосфера серьёзности развеялась вокруг них. Так лучше.

— Зачем вы это всё говорите с таким лицом? — Яхаба возмутился, попытался освободиться от захвата, но лишь напоролся своим брыканием на недовольный взгляд Кьётани, который, судя по еле сдерживаемой ярости и нахмуренным бровям, пытался блюсти честь аса и не ревновать своего связующего ко всем подряд.

Упс, кажется, Ива-чан что-то попутал.

— Чего бы на руках у тебя не было написано, понимаешь? Иногда надписи возникают даже без мыслей, и я уверен, что в его голове это чаще образы. А иногда... Мы сами не знаем, что думаем. Не превращайте преимущество в вашу слабость, Яхаба-чи, — Ойкава лишь довольнее улыбнулся, наслаждаясь каждой эмоцией отвращения на лице бывшего кохая.

Рядом с виском выступило какое-то слово, но Тоору предпочёл не вычитывать и даже не смотреть туда. Это было немного странно, осознавать, что такие два противоположных человека были связаны и смогли выбрать друг друга, окунувшись в это с головой. Юношеский максимализм или банальные гормоны, они сделали свой выбор.

Чтобы изредка видеть надписи из разряда  _не облажайся перед семпаями_  и молиться на них.

— Вы весь потный, отпустите меня!

Ойкава тут же убрал свою руку, где как по волшебству, на месте соприкосновения кожи, вылезали мелкие надписи разного характера, от уничтожительных до... просто весьма странных.

— Сам такой же через полчаса будешь.

А в голосе, если вслушаться со стороны, читалось "Надеюсь, я был хорошим семпаем" без всяких надписей.

Иваизуми помахал с трибун, уже снимая жёлтый четвёртый номер и кидая его подальше от себя. Не только Ойкаве было нечем заполнить небольшую пустоту после проигрыша. А когда он сел рядом и взял полотенце из рук, соприкоснувшись пальцами, то на второй фаланге указательного вылезло позорное  _люблю_ , которое сам Хаджиме не заметил.

Ведь Ойкава ни о чём таком не думал, в самом деле.

— Что ты сказал Бешеному пёсику? 

— Пусть он внимательно меня слушал, но я не уверен, что он до конца понял меня, — Хаджиме чуть безразлично пожал плечами.

Он никогда не выбирал себе фаворитов и пытался поддерживать командный дух в целом, во всей команде. Его целью было быть опорой Ойкаве, и не сказать, чтобы сам бывший ас был хорошим семпаем в полной мере этого слова. Конечно, он не был плохим. Но никогда особо не чувствовал, что со школьной командой в принципе его будет связывать многое. На благо команды, но не благо следующих поколений.

Хотя если бы не повторяющий Иваизуми, навряд ли Кьётани вообще бы чему-то научился за этот год.

Ойкава наблюдал. Как у Ватари из-за перерыва ухудшился подкат — возможно, там синяк или ушиб, стоило того осмотреть внимательней. Куними, несмотря на свою бесстрастность, не мог сосредоточиться на тренировке из-за отсутствия фонового шума.

— Неужели мы были такими шумными, Ива-чан?

— Ты это о чём?

Возможно, Ирихата-сенсей мог бы поставить какую-нибудь музыку на фон, чтобы взбодрить их всех. Киндаичи просто отвратительно согнул колени при приёме, пошла слишком большая нагрузка.

Но при взгляде на Яхабу, который пусть не видел так же чётко, зато чувствовал в целом площадку, Ойкава даже не открыл рта. Теперь забота Яхабы, дойти до всего этого (ещё несколько часов, и он осознает точно, в чём дело).

— Ива-чан, ты же знаешь, что, несмотря ни на что, ты был хорошим семпаем? — в этот момент Кьётани где-то в углу зала, отрабатывающий подачи, уставился на свою ладонь, недоверчиво фыркнул, как самый настоящий пёс, и поплёлся с недовольным лицом в самый центр к Яхабе. — Заслужить уважение таких людей очень сложно.

Ойкава поставил подбородок на перила — тут же неприятно надавило на кость, — но потом подложил ладонь. Холодный металл остужал и так остывшую кожу.

— Заслужить уважение Яхабы ещё сложнее.

— Да нет, это было просто, он один из таких типов людей, которые восхищаются даже простыми семпаями.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, чёрт.

Они помолчали ещё пару секунд, наблюдая за тренировками. Зал был полон скрипов, потоками ветра, запахами пота и дезодоранта. Но ещё больше он был полон азартом и целеустремлённостью. Вся эта картина в целом обнадёживала и вселяла веру в собственное будущее, куда-то глубоко под сердце, отдаваясь дрожью в кончики пальцев.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что не все фразы являются настоящими мыслями, да? — Тоору повернул голову и увидел презирающую маску.

Иваизуми куда ранимее, чем хотел бы казаться, особенно после финального проигрыша, который должен был стать билетом в национальные.

Это была последняя совместная игра. Они пойдут в разные университеты и будут добиваться разных целей. 

Ойкава мстительно сосредоточился на фразе  _Я люблю Стартрек больше, чем его_  и с наслаждением наблюдал, как она выступала вдоль скулы соулмейта большим шрифтом.

— Только если они не написаны крупным шрифтом на всю спину, да? — прокомментировал Иваизуми, наблюдая взглядом за отличным силовым пасом Кьётани, который опять со звонким звуком вылетел в аут.

Ойкава ощутил, как щёки нагрелись, и отвернулся. Только проявившаяся надпись на скуле Иваизуми заменилась совершенно другой.

— Да, — подтвердил Тоору, вздыхая. — И, эй, Хаджиме, ты же знаешь, что я ни с кем долго не встречался. Тем более с парнями, — Ойкава сглотнул, не возвращая взгляд на лицо родственной души, — поэтому я надеюсь на твоё понимание.

То ли это была неловкая тишина, то ли пауза для обдумывания ответа; он не хотел разбираться в этом и просто наблюдал за жизнью новой команды. Будет плохо, если в новом году не будет либеро или связующих. Придётся переучивать, как когда-то Ватари, но у того точно были способности. 

— Естественно, я понимаю. Что за глупые вещи мы сейчас обсуждаем?

— Это надо обсудить, нам ведь уже восемнадцать и мы реже будем видиться, а ещё ты абсолютно не понимаешь, насколько прекрасен и ценен! — возмущённо чётко проговорил Ойкава, поворачиваясь лицом к Иваизуми и видя лёгкий румянец на скулах. — Ты великолепный друг, замечательный ас, у тебя офигенные волосы и ты надежда и опора любой команды. Ты лучшая поддержка в моей жизни. И я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как минимум комфортно, — он на секунду остановился, попытался глотнуть воздуха, но не вышло. — Чтобы ты не пожалел о своём выборе.

Хаджиме сидел с непроницаемым лицом, и Ойкава успел подумать о многом: что лимит пафосных речей был исчерпан, что сболтнул лишнего, что глупо это, ведь родственность душ определяется не только влюблённостью. Пока Иваизуми не затрясся тихо от смеха, пытаясь отвернуться и спасти столь серьёзный и откровенный момент.

— Боги, Ива-чан, я же стараюсь...

— Знаю, — он вздохнул и выдохнул, беря сердцебиение и мышцы лица под контроль. Но улыбка всё равно вышла запредельно счастливая и ослепляющая. — Именно поэтому я люблю тебя.

Ох, это неожиданно. И слышать, а не читать, в сто раз смущающе. Приятней.

Пусть Ойкава подозревал, что на маленькую надпись  _Ты обязательно поступишь_  по венам запястья на входном экзамене он будет молиться как на самое высшее божество всей иерархии богов. Но он всегда будет говорить самые важные вещи вслух, чтобы всё стало куда осязаемее и понятней.

Чтобы видеть такую счастливую улыбку.

Теперь они могли уйти из этого зала с чистой душой, оставляя позади школьный скрип кроссовок, запах юношеского пота и пониженную самооценку. Номера один и четыре перешли к новым владельцам с новыми проблемами.

А за ухом, куда Тоору первый раз поцеловал Хаджиме, было выведено  _Я буду молиться на тебя._

И это был его выбор.


End file.
